


Silent Comfort

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Grillz, from the HHB chat! :D Cuddles between Jae-ha, Kija and Shin-ah. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Consuelo silencioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223379) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Shin-ah was still trying to come to terms with how different everything was in his life. He had people that loved and cared for him. He never doubted how Ao had felt about him, but the sensation of Kija and Jae-ha and Yona were different. 

Yona was like a bright star, always in his vision and inside his mind. He would follow her anywhere, this girl that called out to his blood (and really, it was hard to think of it as so terribly bad when she was holding his hands and letting him know that she wasn't scared) and made him want to protect her with every talent he had at his disposal.

The others, though—Jae-ha and Kija (and well yes, Yun and Hak) were different in a way. Like Yona, they tugged on something inside of him. He /knew/ them, their blood and their voices, the wash of their emotions. Their connection was strangely unsettling and comforting and he found himself in a state of confusion most of the time. 

It was odd with Kija—he knew who he was right away. He knew that he was the Hakuryuu and at the time, he wanted to run. Who wanted to have a connection with someone that was a monster like he was?

But then…

… then….

Then Jae-ha came and there was such a tangle inside that Shin-ah related to it immediately. Maybe because their thoughts circled around each other with such similarity, it was easy to feel thoughts as well, senses and snatches of them. 

/Thinking everything was so much easier than just saying it./

Jae-ha was the newest one to their group and somewhere, there was another waiting to join them, to complete the circle. Golden yellow, sunlight—warm and strong and comforting—caught his eyes and distracted him, but then it was gone again, fleeting and leaving a sense of sadness. 

Green filled his senses again and he looked up at Jae-ha sitting next to him, stretching out his legs. "Well, it seems that the three of us are on guard duty of the camp," he said lightly. "Yun decided to go shopping in town, Yona refused to be left behind and we had to have someone guard our dear little Yona, so Hak is taking care of that matter."

Shin-ah made a sound of protest at the idea of Yona being gone, alone without him nearby to watch her and make sure that she would be safe, but Jae-ha patted his shoulder. "It won't be long, Shin-ah. Our girl is tougher than she looks and look at what we get—a moment for the three of to talk."

Shin-ah shook his head rapidly at that. He didn't feel like talking; the words didn't come out correctly. He didn't want to answer any questions, either. 

"Ah, well—I do understand that," Jae-ha said easily, answering as quickly as if Shin-ah had actually spoke the words in his head. "Kija was the one that was all into us bonding and expanding the brotherly ties and all that." He leaned back, as if he had all the time in the world. "Now, I know our Yona can take care of herself, it still makes me nervous. Am I alone in that?" 

Shin-ah shook his head again, grateful that his expression was hidden and stroked along Ao's fur. "I…" he took a deep breath. "You and Kija… understand." 

There was a soft sound of someone sitting next to him and Kija's presence washed over him, comforting him. Kija felt different from Jae-ha, but no less determined inside. There was a great affection that reached out to everyone, intense and almost overbearing, but still nice. "Understand what, Shin-ah?" 

Shin-ah turned to the side and saw the worry on Kija's face. The way he was biting his lip, rubbing at his hand, face slightly flushed. His limbs were twitching and his whole body was on edge. He was so noisy in all of his movements. He put a hand on Kija's arm to steady him. "Yona."

Kija let his breath out in one loud sigh and nodded. "She is strong, but I wish I was there to watch over and make sure that she is fine and no one is hurting her." He looked up at Shin-ah and sighed. "But she would not thank us for hovering over her."

Shin-ah nodded and looked down again, but he didn't move his hand away and allowed it when Jae-ha leaned against him. It wasn't that bad having people so close to him, not when it was these two. Maybe adding another dragon would be overwhelming (bright and loud and so much emotions inside him) but right now, this was calming and he sensed that his touch relaxed them as well.

/This is family?/ he thought to himself, sneaking a look at the two of them. They weren’t like that person, they weren't like the villagers. They were bright and fierce—they felt warm. He gripped Kija's arm a little tighter, earning a startled look from him, but then Kija smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Ah, well as long as we keep each other company, hm?" he asked, tilting his head back. Jae-ha made a comfortable sound of agreement, pressed up against Shin-ah, but nothing instructive. It was more like it was a natural extension of himself. 

Shin-ah turned his head from side to side, watching them and then smiling a little to himself. 

Family was a good word.


End file.
